


That Which I Desire

by Mochi_chan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Gon and Killua are 19 and Nozomi is 7 in chapter 2, Gon and Killua are established in chapter 2, Gon finds a baby, M/M, The baby becomes their son, The two take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gon and Killua stop in a new town to stock up on supplies, Killua wasn't expecting his best friend to bring back an infant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the manga "Dekichatta Danshi" and draws a lot of moments from it.

Killua was prepared to face many things in life; fighting for survival, killing, and dying, he was ready for that. Things like that were easy to him, something that could easily be handled if he trained hard enough and was strong. But there were some things that no matter how much preparation went into it, something would catch him off guard, and it was mostly because of Gon. His friend never ceased to surprise him and what happened a few hours ago was no different.

_Three Hours Ago_

Gon and Killua had reached a new town in the midst of their travels and decided it was the perfect place to rest and train for awhile, after checking into a hotel, the two boys split up to look around town and get any needed supplies. Killua got back to the room after an hour of looking around and started to get worried when another half hour went by without Gon coming back. "What, did he get lost or something?" the ex-assassin mumbled from his position on the bed, munching happily on one of his -many- chocorobo-kuns. The door to the room opened a short while later, "Sorry for taking so long Killua, something came up." Gon said, Killua turned to his friend, about to give him a lecture when his face paled further than its original complexion.

The boy had expected Gon to come back with many different things; bags upon bags of supplies, useless junk that he probably got swindled into buying, a puppy or kitten and ask if he could keep it. But it was none of those things, it wasn't anything Killua had expected and he could only stare at what Gon held in his arms.  Within Gon's arms was a small, living, breathing, _human_ baby that had chestnut brown hair and light cyan eyes. "You'll never believe where I found him, the poor thing was left all by himself. Can I keep him, Killua, please? I promise I'll take care of him!" Gon said, bouncing the infant against his hip, making the baby squeal in joy.

Killua quickly moved to in front of his friend and eyed the infant in disbelief, Gon lifted the baby up so its face was directly in front of Killua's, "He's so cute, Killua, can I keep him?" Gon asked again, the baby moved its hands and patted Killua's face in curiosity. The ex-assassin took the youngest child into his arms, set him on the bed, and hit Gon across the back of his head, "Ow! What was that for?" the spiky-haired teen whined, "You idiot! You can't just steal a baby and ask to own it! That thing has a family!" Killua exclaimed, "He's not a thing! And if he had a family, they wouldn't have left him all alone!" Gon screamed back. "Where and how did you even find him?" Killua asked, "I found him in an alley, he was just left in a cardboard box." Gon explained, heading over to the baby and lifting it into his arms again.

The infant gurgled happily and entangled its fingers into Gon's jacket, "He was crying at first, but stopped as soon as I picked him up, I think he likes me." Gon said and Killua noticed he was right, the infant held the most joyous expression while being held by Gon and it made the boy smile. "Well then I guess he'll be sticking around. Oh, is he even a boy? And does he or she have a name?" Killua questioned, "No name and I have to check." Gon stated, he set the infant on its back on the bed and undid the onesie and diaper it was wearing, both teens looked at the infant to check for the needed classifying parts. "Boy." both Hunters said, "So what are we gonna call him?" Killua asked, folding his arms behind his head, Gon put on his "thinking face" and thought deeply for a few moments, "How about Nozomi*? You like that?" the boy said, the baby clapped his hands and giggled, pleased with the name, "Nozomi it is then." Killua affirmed.

_Present Time_

The two young teens quickly modified their temporary living space to accommodate the newest addition, requesting a high-chair be brought in, gathering up spare blankets to serve as a sort of straight-jacket for Nozomi to use when he's asleep, and crushing some food into baby food so the infant had something to eat. Killua went out and bought bottles, formula, diapers, and clothes while Gon fed Nozomi with their home-made baby food, "Man, being a parent is tough." Gon said, wiping Nozomi's face clean with a wet-wipe, "Well at least there's the both of us." Killua said as he was setting up Nozomi's make-shift crib; which was composed of pillows. Gon nodded his head in agreement, lifting Nozomi up and laying him against his chest, patting his back to elicit a burp from the baby, effectively getting Nozomi to do so, Killua joined the two at the table, "You're pretty good at the parenting thing." he said, "I'm more working on instincts, I don't really know if I'm doing it right." Gon replied, rubbing Nozomi's back.

"For as young as he is, Nozomi's pretty well-behaved, and I always thought babies were only good for crying and being cute." Killua said, "Yeah, now that you mention it, he is." Gon replied, setting Nozomi on his lap, "Let me hold him." Killua requested, extending his arms out to the baby, Gon giggled and handed the infant over, Killua held Nozomi in the position Gon had him in while burping him. Nozomi held a relatively blank expression as he pressed his hands to Killua's face like how he did before, Killua pouted, "I don't think he really likes me." he grumbled, "Oh come on, Killua, he's only known you for a few hours, give him time to get to know you." Gon remarked.

Cerulean locked with cyan as Killua made his expression match Nozomi's, "Sup?" Nozomi groaned, "Mma..." he reached a tiny hand up and yanked on Killua's white locks, "Ow! What the hell are you doing, you brat?!" the Hunter yelled, trying to gently untangle Nozomi's hand from his mane. "Killua, don't curse and no yelling around the baby!" Gon scolded, "Whatever, just get his hand out of my hair!" Killua complained, Gon took Nozomi's hand out of Killua's arms and pulled him away, his hand slipping out of the tangled locks. Killua sighed in relief, rubbing his head to ease the dull ache, "For such small hands, he's sure got a death grip." he commented.

Nozomi's chubby face took on a look of displeasure, cheeks scrunching up and he let out a wail, screaming at the top of his little lungs, "Look at what you did, Killua!" Gon chastised, "Me? He's the one who pulled on my hair!" the other whined, "Just let him play with your hair, you've gone through worse." Gon said, giving Killua and unimpressed look, Killua groaned, "Fine." he leaned his head down and Gon guided Nozomi's hand to Killua's hair. The baby tugged on Killua's hair, giving a few good yanks, but continued to cry, "What's wrong with him?" Killua asked through gritted teeth, "I don't know, he just ate so he's not hungry, and he doesn't seem tired." Gon said, removing Nozomi's hand from Killua's locks, freeing his friend, "Then why else would he cry, he's not hurt." Gon thought for a moment and then caught whiff of something fowl, pinching his nose, "What's that smell?!" he asked, eyes watering. Killua took a sniff of the air and immediately detected what Gon meant, "Ah! Nasty!"

"I know, it smells like...", "Like..."

_Shit_

Nozomi's first diaper change was as dramatic for Gon and Killua as it was for the baby, neither boy wanted to change the baby, but Gon ultimately did to save Nozomi from his discomfort, Killua clenched Gon's nose and his own while the smaller took off the diaper and replaced it with a fresh one, Killua took the soiled one and not wanting the smell to be _anywhere_ near him and Gon, threw it out the window and across the city and prayed it didn't hit any poor soul walking by.

The rest of the ay went by relatively uneventful and night soon rolled around, Nozomi was put in his substitute crib, but Gon and Killua decided they'd train to make up for lost time. Nozomi then let out a wail at the sight of the two staying up, Killua calmed the infant boy and climbed into bed with him. He was less fussy, but gurgled insistently at Gon, as if telling him to get in the bed or he couldn't sleep. Nozomi rested between the two teens, Gon lightly patted Nozomi's little tummy and hummed a lullaby, Killua had propped himself on an elbow and watched the two fondly.

"I wish things could always be like this," Killua thought, "maybe someday Gon and I will have a family together." and the mere thought made the white-haired boy's cheeks turn scarlet. "You okay, Killua?" Gon asked suddenly, looking at his friend, Killua flinched slightly, "Yeah, just tired." he mumbled, "Oh, okay then. Well, Nozomi's finally asleep, I'm gonna turn in, too. Night, Killua.", "Night."

Ten minutes later, Gon was lightly breathing and Killua wrapped a protective arm around Gon and Nozomi; eyes slowly blinking, about to succumb to sleep. "Ne... Killua..." Gon whispered, apparently still barely awake, "Yeah?" Killua asked, "It'd be great if... We had a family... Of our own... Together..." the ebony-haired teen muttered before completely falling asleep, light snores filling the room. "Yeah... It would..." Killua replied, regardless of Gon not hearing it, and the ex-assassin fell asleep with flushed cheeks that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed and the three boys grew accustomed to their new lives together, both Gon and Killua became very skilled a taking care of the infant and there weren't anymore throwing diaper fiascoes. Every day brought a new experience, Nozomi crawled into things constantly in the room so the two boys had many things removed, Killua finally started receiving affection from the baby, but Nozomi still showed a greater attachment to Gon. There had been several nights where Nozomi kept the teens up with his crying that even Gon couldn't stop, but it was made up for Nozomi trying to speak, trying desperately to address the two other boys; only for it to come out as incoherent squeals.

Presently, Gon and Nozomi were taking a bath together, Gon stretched out and sighed in relaxation, "Ahhh~, this feels nice." he said, Nozomi looked up at Gon with a curious expression, "Ahhh..." he squealed, Gon chuckled, "Are you copying me?", "Gahh...." the spiky-haired boy grinned and began washing the baby, running water-soaked fingers through Nozomi's chestnut locks. Nozomi rested his head in the conjunction of Gon's shoulder and neck, face pressed against the smooth skin, yet bony feel of the collarbone, "Maaa..." Nozomi gurgled, patting Gon's chest, "Hm?" he replied, "Aa... Ma... Aa-ma... Aama." Gon quirked an eyebrow, he didn't really understand what Nozomi was trying to say.

Nozomi seemed to notice this and his face began to contort in displeasure, making Gon jump into comfort-mode, "Ah! I'm sorry, Nozomi, it's just a little hard to understand. Can you say it again for me, please?" he cooed, rubbing his fingers against Nozomi's fat-lidden cheeks. It took Nozomi a moment to try again, as if he forgot what he said, "Aama..." Gon taut his eyebrows together, deeply thinking about the word, "Aama." he mumbled, he repeated the word several times and thought about what it sounded similar to, and then it suddenly came to Gon; like a river clearing up from a blockage.

_Mama_

Nozomi was calling him "Mama!" Gon was overcome with happiness, he hugged the baby and planted a kiss to his forehead, tears streaming down his face, "You're so cute!" he cried, sobs escaping from his throat, Killua suddenly burst into the bathroom, "Gon, what's wrong?! Why are you crying?" he asked, concern etched throughout his entire being as he came to his best friend's side and took Gon's small shoulders in his hands, Gon just smiled stupidly, "Killua, he called me 'Mama,' Nozomi called me 'Mama!'" he nearly exclaimed. Killua first cocked an eyebrow, but it soon went away and was replaced with a grin, "Good boy." he said, rustling Nozomi's wet hair, the baby looked at Killua with a somewhat blank expression before and excited one emerged, "A-pa... A-pa! Apa!" Nozomi squealed, clapping his hands. "Apa?" Gon questioned, confused while Killua's face turned red, "I think he was trying to say 'Papa...'" the ex-assassin replied, smiling, "I guess he really does think of us as his parents." Gon said, unable to control his smile any longer and it grew until it looked like it hurt.

"Yeah, it makes me... Really happy... I wonder if this is what it feels like when an actual parent has their kid call for them." Killua pondered aloud, "We are his actual parents, Killua, we may not be blood related, but we're still his mom and dad." Gon remarked and Killua nodded, "Well, then we're gonna have to be the best parents ever." he announced. "Yeah! We should make that a promise." Gon said, extending his right pinky out to his best friend, Killua flushed lightly before nodding and locking pinkies with Gon, "We promise to be the best parents for Nozomi~!" the two sang, "If we don't keep our promise we have to swallow a thousand needles~!" the two lifted their hands and pressed their thumbs together, "Sealed with a kiss~!" and Gon leaned over and pecked Killua's lips, sealing the promise of being a family with a figurative and literal kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically an ongoing series, like if I ever wanted to do another I could, or if somebody wanted something specific, they could ask.
> 
> *- Nozomi is the Japanese word for "desire"


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later, Nozomi is still with Killua and Gon, and much to Killua's displeasure, their son is trying to wedge himself between the two.

Killua and Gon knew that Nozomi would be sticking around for awhile, at least until the boys found him foster parents. They weren't expecting to keep the kid for seven years, and the boys eventually came to the conclusion that Nozomi was _their_ son, and they wouldn't be able to get rid of him even if they wanted; and they honestly never wanted to. Many, many things happened within those long seven years: Nozomi called Gon and Killua "Mama" and "Papa" until he was about five, now he refers to them as "Gon-chan" and "Killua-kun," Gon and Killua started dating after raising Nozomi for a year; Gon just randomly confessed one day and they've been together ever since.

Physically, all three boys changed; Nozomi is much, much bigger than before, standing at 4'1,'' his initially short chestnut hair has grown out, falling to his nape and rests in a mop-kind of look with his bangs parted to the right, sort of like Kurapika's original hairstyle when the two Hunters met him. Killua and Gon, despite being almost twenty, still look like how they did at seventeen* due to how Ten slows physical aging. The older two boys introduced their son to Leorio, Kurapika, Mito-san, Bisky, and all their other friends as the boy was growing up and he took to calling them all either "Uncle" or "Aunt," much to all of their enjoyment.

Nozomi was well-behaved for the most part, he did slip into mischief every once in awhile, but remained good for most of the time. He also continued to favor Gon between his parents and much to Killua's annoyance, loved to interfere when the couple tried being intimate. Every time the two would try to hold hands, Nozomi would demand Gon carry him, they tried cuddling, Nozomi would crawl into Gon's lap and ask the older boy to do it to him. And worst of all, whenever they tried to kiss, Nozomi would either get in between them or place a hand over one of their mouths. At first, Killua thought it was unintentional or a coincidence, but he soon found out Nozomi knew exactly what he was doing when the child stuck his tongue out at his Dad and snickered at his disappointment. Gon, on the other hand, being his naturally oblivious self, thought Nozomi was just being affectionate and seeking attention.

Killua would give anything, literally _anything_ if it meant he could have a day alone with Gon and not have Nozomi interrupt.

Today seemed to have answered Killua's prayer; it was a rather normal afternoon, the family were in Yorknew City, visiting Kurapika, who was there for work and Leorio dropped in to visit too, as his hospital wasn't very busy. The three were in their hotel room when there  was a knock on the door, Gon opened it to reveal his two friends aforementioned, "Leorio, Kurapika!" he exclaimed happily, "Yo, guys." Killua greeted, "Uncle Leo! Uncle Kura!" Nozomi squealed, running up and hugging his two favorite uncles. "Hey, little man!" Leorio said, lifting the small boy up, "Hello." Kurapika added.

"What brings you in this neck of the woods?" Killua asked from his seat on the couch, "This one has a rare day off and we were thinking of spending it with friends." Leorio said, jerking his head towards Kurapika in reference to "this one." Gon grinned, "That'd be awesome!" Killua chuckled, "I don't know, double dating with the geezer and Kurapika doesn't sound all that fun." he teased, Leorio fumed at the insult and Kurapika flushed, embarrassed. "Well, anyway, we thought it'd be good for Nozomi to see the city." Kurapika stated, ignoring the previous comment, "Good idea, you like that, Nozomi?" Gon asked, taking his son into his arms, "Yeah!" the child cheered.

Killua started  to get up from the couch to join his friends on the day on the town when a light-bulb suddenly turned on in his head, "Hey, it's a great idea and all, but Gon and I have seen the whole city a few times over; we've seen everything basically. We're also pretty tired from the trip and Nozomi doesn't get to play with you two much, why don't you three go?" he suggested, "Huh, but Killu-" Gon started, but got his mouth covered by his boyfriend's hand, "You've got a point there, what do you say about it, little man?" Leorio asked, "Um... I guess it's okay..." Nozomi said.

"Then it's settled! It'll be the three of us today!" Leorio announced, taking Nozomi back into his arms, "But!" Nozomi started to protest, but was cut off by Kurapika, "We'll be back around seven and we can have dinner together." he said, "Alright." Gon said, staring at Nozomi, who was fussing. "Have fun!" Killua waved, and the three left, but not before the two teens heard their son call out "Gon-chan" in desperation, "Killua, Nozomi didn't look too happy." Gon said, voice tinged with worry. "He'll be fine, now let's enjoy _our_ day off." Killua said as he wrapped an arm around Gon's waist and shut the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When I get back, Killua-kun is gonna get it." Nozomi grumbled as he walked the streets of Yorknew, holding his Uncle Leo's hand, Kurapika noticed the child's sour mood, "Is everything alright, Nozomi?" he asked, the boy vigorously shook his head, "I want Gon-chan!" he shrieked, stomping his foot. Leorio lifted the boy and set him upon his shoulders, "I know little man, but your mom and dad need to rest." he said, "Killua-kun's lying! He said that so he could have Gon-chan all to himself!" Nozomi whined.

The two Hunters spared each other glances before diverting their attention back to Nozomi, "Little man, I know you love Gon, we all do, but you do have to admit you hog him quite a bit and you have to give Killua his share." Leorio explained, "But Killua-kun gets to do things with Gon-chan I don't get to do! They sleep in the same bed every night, he kisses Gon-chan differently from how I am, and they sometimes bathe together, too!" Nozomi complained, the three found a bench and sat, Kurapika took the child and set him on his lap. "Nozomi, that's because Killua and Gon are lovers, it's normal for them to do that; they're basically expected to do that." Kurapika said, "But why?" Nozomi asked, "Well, they love each other." Leorio said, "I love Gon-chan, too! And Killua-kun most of the time." the child insisted, "Their love's a little different." Leorio added.

"The two love each other in the romantic sense, the sense where they want to kiss all the time and get married. Your love is that of the love you hold for a parent." Kurapika said, "But I do want to marry, Gon-chan!" and the two men could only stare at the child; oh was it gonna be awkward when they gave him back to Gon and Killua.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back at the hotel room, the couple was finally enjoying some peace and time to spend as a couple, or at least time to spend as a couple; as Gon was pacing about the room, still worried about his son. "I don't know Killua, Nozomi looked pretty upset when he saw we weren't going. Maybe we should go catch up with them." the ebony-haired teen pondered, constantly glancing at the door to see if the child in question would turn up. Killua followed Gon with his eyes from his position on their shared bed, "Gon, calm down, he's with Kurapika and Leorio, nothing bad could happen." he said, "Yeah, but he looked like he wanted us to go." Gon added.

"More like he wanted _you_ to go..." the white-haired teen mumbled, "What, Killua?" Gon asked, "Gon, in case you haven't noticed, Nozomi is absurdly attached to you, to he point where he's basically cock-blocking me because he doesn't want me to even be ten feet near you." Killua stated. Gon gawked at his lover in surprise, "That's ridiculous! Nozomi's perfectly behaved!", "And freakishly obsessed with you." Killua added. "Nozomi loves me because I'm his "Mom," it's natural he'd be possessive. Besides, you're more possessive of me than he is." Gon said, folding his arms, Killua blushed at the comment; really, how could Gon say stuff like that without getting embarrassed? "I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to be possessive. He's our kid, we're supposed to be possessive of him."

Gon bit his lip contemplatively, "I'm gonna go look for him and bring him back." he decided, heading towards the door, "Gon! Wait!" Killua called after him, grabbing hold of the smaller's wrist and pulling Gon back, causing them to fall back on the bed and have Gon land square in Killua's lap. The ex-assassin wrapped his long, lanky yet muscular arms around Gon and hold him to his chest, "Killua, what are you doing?" Gon asked, tryign to push away but his lover wouldn't budge, "Gon, please, we never have time to be alone anymore, I can't even remember the last time it was just the two of us. Please, just for today, let it just be us and let Kurapika and Leorio take care of Nozomi." Killua pleaded, pressing his face into Gon's shoulder. "Oh, Killua...", "...I'm lonely..." the taller whispered and a rosy color filled Gon's cheeks; Killua was really cute when he was needy.

The ebony-haired boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head, "Okay." he replied, Killua looked up with hopeful, cerulean orbs, "Okay?" Gon giggled and nodded his head, "Okay." Killua's face erupted into a grin and claimed Gon's lips, tongue slipping through the crease and invading the smaller's mouth. They really hadn't kissed like this in awhile, normally they kept a steady rhythm together, but Gon was so out of practice that Killua's enthusiasm over-powered him and a trickle of saliva dribbled down his chin as he desperately tried to keep up with Killua's ever-moving and eager muscle.

Killua tore his lips away from Gon's mouth and worked his way down, licking and nibbling and teasing every bit of tanned skin he could reach, his right hand came up to the zipper of Gon's jacket and yanked it down and throw it off the shorter's shoulders. "Killua, we can't, Nozomi and the others will be back soon..." Gon groaned, lips quivering as Killua's right hand slid up the back of his shirt and cool fingers ran up his spine, "Don't worry, I'll only touch." Killua assured, tongue running along the crevice of Gon's long neck. "Killua..." The smaller moaned, entangling his fingers in Killua's shaggy hair, clasping down close to the follicles, "Oh man... We really _haven't_ done this in awhile." he added, reveling in the familiar sensation of his ex-assassin lover leaving his mark, "Now you're getting it; so sit back, relax, and enjoy." Killua whispered, tongue paying close attention to Gon's well-sculpted collarbone.

A light mewl came from Gon's mouth before he spoke, "But what about you, Killua? I want you to feel good, too." pink came to Killua's dove-white skin, "You can make me feel good by kissing me." he said, looking up at his lover in slight nervousness, making the black-haired young man giggle, "No matter how big and mature you get Killua, you're still too cute for words!" and then he pressed his lips to Killua's, whose face flushed even brighter, "Same for you, Gon." he thought as the aforementioned teen swept his tongue against the tip of his own. The two really did miss these times and both made mental notes to make time for this everyday as their hands wandered, Gon's hands rubbing against Killua's muscularly crafted chest while the other's larger hands massaged the raven-haired boy's hips.

The two were so immersed in each other's actions that neither noticed the door to the hotel room open and they heard the all too familiar boyish voice of Nozomi, "Gon-chan! Killua-kun! We're back!" Killua all but shoved Gon off his lap as he made a leap of faith onto the couch while Gon quickly grabbed his discarded jacket and threw it on and zip it half-way closed. Nozomi happily ran into the room and plopped himself down on Gon's lap, "Here Gon-chan, I picked you flowers!" he exclaimed, arms held out showing five small flowers; two still buds, one a dandelion, one a rather generic red daisy, and a lavender iris. Gon smiled and accepted the gift, "Thanks, Nozomi." he said, taking a sniff of the flowers, "What, none for me?" Killua asked and all he got was a glare from his son.

Killua's face took on shock and he turned to Leorio and Kurapika, who entered with Nozomi, "What crawled up his ass and died?" the two adults looked to each other awkwardly, "The little guy is mad at you." Leorio said, "Well, I see that, but why?" Killua asked, "Because you apparently hog Gon." Kurapika answered. "Bullshit! He's the one who hogs him!" Killua yelled and Gon turned to his friends, "What?", "Uhh... Nozomi had a little tantrum while we were out." Leorio said and Gon looked at his child disappointingly, "Nozomi..." he started, using his scolding voice, "It wasn't because Uncle Leo and Uncle Kura did anything, it's Killua-kun's fault!" Nozomi cried.

"Huh?", "Killua-kun gets you all to himself and you two do things differently than what you do with me! I wanted Gon-chan _and_ Killua-kun to come today, but Killua-kun made you two stay here! And you stayed!!" Nozomi's face began to brighten and beady tears rolled down his face, "Gon-chan doesn't love me as much as he loves Killua-kun! Waaaah~!" the child cried and Gon lightly flicked his forehead, "Nozomi, I love you both equally, but differently, Killua's my boyfriend and you're my son, there's no way I could love either of you more than the other." he explained. Nozomi wiped his tears, "Really?", "Yes really." Killua joined his family on the bed, "I'm sorry Nozomi, but I feel that way too, you get selfish and monopolize Gon just as much, if not more than me. I wanted some time alone with Gon today, so I just acted and didn't consider your feelings, I'm sorry." he said, "It's okay, I'm sorry, too." Nozomi said, Gon grinned and ruffled the two's heads, "That's my boys."

Leorio and Kurapika smiled at the scene, "Well sorry to interrupt, but me and Kurapika are gonna go make reservations for dinner." Leorio said, "Okay." Killua said, "See ya tonight!" Gon called, "Bye bye~!" Nozomi waved. Killua then stood up from the bed, "I'll walk you guys out." he said, "C'mon Nozomi, let's find a vase for these." Gon said, referring to the flowers, "Yeah!" Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio all left the room while the other two began hunting for a vase.

As the three reached the lobby, Kurapika suddenly spoke, "Oh yeah, Killua, I almost forgot.", "What?" the teen asked, "Nozomi said he's going to marry Gon when he gets older, so be sure not to let down your guard." Kurapika replied. Killua's face paled and Leorio laughed, "Well, see you later tonight!" he said and he and the blonde dashed out, Killua stood stagnant in place for a few moments before speeding back to the room and kicked the door open violently, "NOZOMI! WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK!" the child gulped nervously, "Uh... Oh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua, you are 19, you are jealous of your 7-year-old son; child, chill.
> 
> *- Reference to "Puberty Brings Changes" for a generic physical appearance of aged up Gon and Killua, read the first couple of paragraphs.


End file.
